bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Bleach manga; Volume 38, originally romanized as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques'Official website of ''Bleach video game: Bleach: The 3rd Phantom or 'Jaegerjaques'Other known media, is a prominent member in the Aizen-affiliated army of Arrancar, and the sexta (6th) Espada. He is often considered to be Ichigo Kurosaki's rival in terms of personality, and is one of the series' central antagonists. He was recently voted the 4th most popular Bleach character in the latest Shōnen Jump polls after receiving 4987 votes. Appearance Grimmjow has light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats, as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located at his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. In addition, after his first fight with Ichigo, Grimmjow sports a large scar on his torso, which several characters make remarks to. Personality Grimmjow appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper. Grimmjow is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin whenever he becomes excited, much like Kenpachi Zaraki or Hollow Ichigo. He displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tōsen, who holds Grimmjow in the same low regard as he did Zaraki. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, usually because Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals, and confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first and second fights, and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him. Grimmjow is a very rude and disrespectful character. He uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around), and refers to Orihime as woman in conversation. However, he does appear to have some sort of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one. He also saves Orihime from Loly and Menoly, who were beating her up to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards. Despite his aggression and obvious bloodlust in battle, he possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. History Before Grimmjow became an Arrancar, he was a panther-like Adjuchas-class Menos. At one point, he met up with Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Greendina, Di Roy Linker, and two other unnamed Adjuchas while attacking the latter. After Grimmjow damaged Di Roy and killed the two unknowns from the group, Shawlong then suggested that Grimmjow should lead their group in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lordes, offering to follow him as their "king" should he accept. When Shawlong realized that their evolution could go no further, he asked Grimmjow to "eat" them, which in context referred to only a piece of them being eaten. Grimmjow, calling them cowards, did as asked. When they were all turned into Arrancar by Aizen, the five acted as Grimmjow's Fracción. He was the second oldest Número after Shawlong Kūfang as he held the rank of the 12th Arrancar. Synopsis Arrancar arc Grimmjow is first introduced scolding Ulquiorra Cifer for not killing Ichigo Kurosaki, believing that he might become a threat in the future, and to rectify Ulquiorra's "mistake", leads his Fracción to Karakura Town in an unauthorized mission to kill anyone with even the slightest Spiritual Pressure. While his team is defeated, Grimmjow himself is able to defeat Ichigo with relative ease, slamming Ichigo upward with punches, only suffering injury from Ichigo's desperate black Getsuga Tenshō attack. Kaname Tōsen interrupts and brings Grimmjow back to be punished. When Aizen refuses to punish Grimmjow, Kaname berates Grimmjow about his justice. He then suddenly severs and incinerates Grimmjow's arm so he would be demoted. Enraged, and shocked at having lost not only his left arm, but his rank and title as the sixth Espada, Grimmjow draws his sword, wanting to kill Tōsen for severing his arm. Aizen, however, "convinces" him not to, and states that he will kill Grimmjow should he ever "raise his sword against one of his superiors again". Annoyed, but realizing that Grimmjow would die "in vain" at the current state he's in, he reluctantly leaves. A month later, Aizen personally sends Grimmjow on the next invasion, along with Yammy Riyalgo, Wonderweiss Margera, and his replacement, Luppi. Grimmjow tracks down and fights Ichigo once more. Ichigo's newly-gained Vizard powers give him the upper hand at first, but his inexperience with his new powers and inability to maintain the mask for long lengths of time leads to his defeat and Ichigo winds up having his hands impaled to the street by Grimmjow's Zanpakutō. After Rukia Kuchiki fails to completly freeze Grimmjow and help free Ichigo she is suddenly held in point blank range of Grimmjow's Cero. Shinji Hirako arrives to rescue both of and after a short conversation with Grimmjow, he proves to be more than a match for the injured Grimmjow. Before Grimmjow releases his true form, Grimmjow is forced into retreat by Ulquiorra before a victor could be decided. Hueco Mundo arc Once back in Las Noches, Aizen has Orihime Inoue restore Grimmjow's arm as a demonstration of her power. Grimmjow has her bring back his Espada tattoo, as well, and kills Luppi to regain his rank once she finishes. After learning about Ichigo's defeat by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow makes Orihime heal Ichigo so they can battle once more. Once they both arrive where Ichigo was defeated, he tells Orihime to heal him. However, Ulquiorra appears, and they start to fight. Ulquiorra questions Grimmjow's reason for being there, and starts walking towards him demanding an answer. Grimmjow smirks, not saying anything. Ulquiorra then asks Grimmjow to hand Orihime over, stating that she is to be in his care. Grimmjow, refusing to hand her over, quickly attacks Ulquiorra, saying how he's afraid to fight him because they could crush each other. Using a Cero, Grimmjow blasts Ulquiorra in the air but deflects the attack. Then, Ulquiorra uses Sonído to appear above Grimmjow and fire his own Cero. Grimmjow blocks it, and the tower explodes. Grimmjow then uses Caja Negación to seal away Ulquiorra to begin the battle with Ichigo, but not before Ichigo makes Orihime heal Grimmjow who had taken damage from Ulquiorra's Cero. fighting Grimmjow in his released state.]] During the battle, Grimmjow fires a Gran Rey Cero at Orihime and Nel Tu to make Ichigo put on his hollow mask. Seeing that Ichigo is finally at his full strength, Grimmjow releases his true form and fiercly attacks Ichigo, smashing him into the ground. As he looks for Ichigo amongst the dust, Ichigo appears behind him and fires a Getsuga Tenshō at him. Grimmjow only starts to laugh maniacly and tells Ichigo how much he hates his "eyes". As the fight continue both fighters seems to be on par and Tia Harribel, who was watching the fight from a distance with her Fracción, she even said it felt like "a fight between two Espada". Towards the end, Grimmjow is about to kill Ichigo, but after hearing Orihime beg for him to not get hurt anymore, Ichigo deftly catches Grimmjow's fist without looking, and slashes his shoulder. Grimmjow gets up after this, enraged at the injury, and impales Ichigo in the stomach. He then uses his most powerful attack, Desgarrón, but the battle still ends in his defeat. Grimmjow rises once more to challenge Ichigo, but Nnoitra Jiruga blindsides him. Nnoitra then tries to finish off Grimmjow, but Ichigo protects him, leaving Grimmjow's fate unknown. Powers & Abilities '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable strength and flexibility, capable of out-fighting Ichigo's Bankai during their first two fights, even with one arm during the second battle. He is also fairly powerful for his rank as he is able to capture an unreleased Ulquiorra, an Espada two ranks higher than himself. Still, Grimmjow almost lost an arm in this conflict. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakutō as well. Even during the time his arm was cut off, he has even displayed that he could fight off both Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinji Hirako when each of them were wearing their Hollow masks. Pesquisa: Grimmjow has demonstrated this ability when he and his Fracción invaded Karakura Town. Hierro: As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. As seen in initial fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow was able to grab Ichigo's Bankai and block with his arms and fists without receiving any damage at all, though Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō attack was strong enough to leave a scar. Later, after increasing his own power, Ichigo is able to cut Grimmjow. Immense Spiritual Power: His spirit energy is very high, noted by Rukia to be "worlds apart" from his Fracción and making her wonder if he was even the same species. However, he is easily overwhelmed by Aizen's spiritual pressure and is not under the same release restraints as the top four Espada. He is capable of exerting Spiritual Pressure of overwhelming power. Bleach manga; Chapter 204, pages 6-7 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Similar to Kenpachi Zaraki, Grimmjow has shown himself to be deceptively sharp in battle, able to notice traits about his opponent quickly and effectively. During each of his battles with Ichigo, Grimmjow was quickly able to determine facts about Ichigo's abilities despite them being relatively new. Cero: Grimmjow makes liberal use of Cero in battle, firing them from the palm of his hand. In the anime, it is commonly colored red, although in the games, it is often colored blue. He also has a habit of firing at point blank range to increase lethality even though he sometimes gets caught in the backlash. His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer during their brief scuffle, even though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow. Grimmjow has also shown the ability to fire one Cero from each hand, but it is unclear whether this is a unique ability. Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue in the anime. Bala: He has demonstrated the ability to use Bala, another common Arrancar power, but he seems to prefer the somewhat slower and more powerful Cero. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow demonstrated this ability during his own personal invasion of Karakura Town. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído Master: As the 6th Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonído. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while using Tensa Zangetsu. Zanpakutō .Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 6. His Zanpakutō's guard resembles a crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue. *'Resurrección': His release command for his Zanpakutō is , referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. Bleach manga; Chapter 281, page 8-9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 282, page 13 :Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: :*'Enhanced Hierro': Grimmjow's Hierro receives an augmentation as well. He was hit by a pointblank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki in his Vizard state and received no visible damage. :*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state augments his speed drastically, giving him animal-like agility and movement to match. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. His strength was also enough to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with, merely with a few light punches and kicks. :*'Shockwaves': When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create shockwaves in the air and surrounding area, powerful enough to throw off his opponents. :*'Darts': He can also fire a large number of explosive "darts" from his elbows with enough charge to demolish huge buildings. They look somewhat similar to an axe blade, but with an indention in the middle. A Hollow Mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them, and continue fighting. :* : His strongest attack; His claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of solidified energy, each about a kilometer long, from the end of each finger. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will. Fracción * is the 11th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He was a member, and apparently the leader, of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. His position as the 11th Arrancar before his death, implies that he was the oldest living Números. He was killed by Tōshirō Hitsugaya. * is the 13th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. He was killed by Ikkaku Madarame. * is the 14th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción . He is killed by Rangiku Matsumoto. * is the 15th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, as well as a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. He was killed by Renji Abarai. * or D-Roy as he is also known, is the 16th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fracción. He is killed by Rukia Kuchiki. Relationships Ichigo Kurosaki Grimmjow has developed a vendetta against Ichigo because of the injuries he had received from their initial fights. Therefore, he purposefully kept the scar on his chest made by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō attack during their first encounter. Moreover, Grimmjow wants to prove Ichigo that he is stronger and is furious with Ichigo because he thinks that Ichigo is looking down on him. Interestingly enough, the two have very similar traits in terms of personality: both of them are reckless, stubborn, rude, witty, sarcastic, self-confident and blunt. Ulquiorra Cifer Grimmjow is not on good terms with Ulquiorra due to his perceived notion that Ulquiorra is preventing him from achieving his ideals. In addition, Grimmjow was against Ulquiorra's logic about sparing Ichigo and when Aizen took Ulquiorra's point into consideration, Grimmjow initiated an invasion on Karakura Town with his Fracción in order to kill everybody "with the slightest reiatsu". He also confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to make clear to him. Sōsuke Aizen Grimmjow seems to be obedient and respectful to Aizen to a certain degree, but it does not prevent him to act according to his own beliefs and ideas. Aizen is the only person that Grimmjow uses honorifics while addressing him, but he quickly disregards the honorifics when Aizen is not around. It is unknown if Aizen now views Grimmjow as a traitor due to his decisions regarding Ichigo; his fight with Ulquiorra, a fellow Espada, is enough for Aizen to consider him as such. Although Aizen may not even care, one way or the other, if Grimmjow disobeyed him as his ultimate fate after his last fight with Ichigo is still unknown. Kaname Tōsen Tōsen holds Grimmjow in the same low regard as he did Kenpachi Zaraki due to their blood lust and refusal to adhere to the "law". He wanted Grimmjow executed for invading Karakura Town without orders, believing that Grimmjow was doing nothing more than attempting slaughter, but Aizen denies Tōsen's request. Instead, Tōsen cuts off Grimmjow's arm, knowing he would be demoted. Grimmjow is well aware that Tōsen doesn't like him and nearly attacks him for cutting off his arm, only to be restrained by Aizen, who states that "he won't be able to forgive him if he attacks Kaname". His Fracción They were obedient and loyal to Grimmjow, but did not use any honorifics while referring to him. After they were killed during their invasion of Karakura Town, Grimmjow showed no signs of anger or sorrow, just surprise at the fact that an entire squad of Arrancar (excluding himself) was eliminated by "a bunch of low-level Shinigami". Appearance in other media Grimmjow is a playable character in several different Bleach Video Games. He appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, and Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 of the Bleach: Heat the Soul series. He also appears Bleach: Shattered Blade and Bleach: Versus Crusade of the Nintendo home console series, and Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd of the Bleach: Blade Battlers series. He also has a cameo and artwork in Bleach: Dark Souls and appears in the RPG Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. The newer installments, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, and Bleach: Versus Crusade feature Grimmjow in his released state as well. He also has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The two vocal tracks are entitled BrEaK and Six feelings. Trivia *Grimmjow was recently voted the fourth most popular Bleach character in the latest Shōnen Jump polls after receiving 4987 votes. *The theme song Tite Kubo chose for Grimmjow is "Bomb LA(A Bombs) - Step Inside" from Just Constantly Rotating. *Grimmjow, along with fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer, was one of the first Arrancar featured in a video game before premiering in the English dubbed version of the anime. *Grimmjow is the oldest Hōgyoku-created member of the Espada. His original rank, as stated in Volume 38 of the Bleach manga, was Arrancar #12. *Grimmjow's aspect of death is Destruction. *In the anime, during Grimmjow's first fight with Ichigo, Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō gave Grimmjow a large burn on his chest and a small burn on his wrist. However, in the manga, he was bleeding from said places, as well as the left side of his forehead. The scar on his chest lasted and was kept throughout the rest of his appearances. Quotes *''"Nice to meet you, Shinigami. I am Arrancar Number 6, Grimmjow."'' *(To Ichigo) "Hey! Who do you think I am? I don't come here to butcher lambs. I'm taking it easy on you. Hurry up and unleash your Bankai, otherwise you're gonna be full of holes like that lump of Shinigami over there!!" *(To Ichigo) "Don't disappoint me, Shinigami!" *(To Ichigo) Laughs "Bring it on, Shinigami! Now I can say that there is a reason to kill you!" *(To Ichigo in the Dub) "Don't forget my name, Soul Reaper, and you better pray that you never hear it again! Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.....because the next time you hear my name, you'll be a dead man....I promise." *(To Luppi) "Later, ex-number six!" *(About Ulquiorra) "I'll teach him what happens when you steal someone else's prey." *(To Ichigo) "...Eat this! This is...the strongest Cero which only the Espada are allowed to use. Gran Ray Cero!!!" *(To Ichigo) "I... I'll never go down... TO SOMEONE LIKE ''YOU!"'' *"I am...I am the king!" *"I don't care if you're a human, a Shinigami or an Arrancar! I'll crush anybody who looks down on me! And you, Kurosaki....will be the first to go!" *(To Orihime) "Now, heal those wounds on your face." *(To Nel Tu) ''"QUIET!! If you don't shut up, you'll picking your teeth off the ground." '' References Navigation de:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez es:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male Category:Needs Help